Provisioning the Past
by Chikiko
Summary: [Kigo] Shego is left behind after being deaged during the events of ASiT. answer to PreK and time travel don't mix challange


Provisioning the Past

Warnings: This is a Kigo fic. If you are offended by Femslash fiction or Yuri/Shoujo-Ai please do not read this!

A/N: Yay! I managed to get this out in time for my birthday! ) This story is in answer to W.C.Reaf's challenge of Pre-K and time travel don't mix. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out, but I had two other stories that I was trying to do at the same time.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and it's characters belong to Disney.

In the playground of the West Middleton preschool sat a very bored looking woman. Her near-white, pale green skin; waist-long, flowing dark hair; and trademark green and black catsuit distinguished her from the parents that sometimes sat there on the first day of school. For nearly five hours, she had sat around waiting for the idiots she was with to finish their job. Of course, knowing those bozos, it was likely going to take a very long time. A few minutes ago, she had looked in on them and was quite irked to discovered Duff Killigan fast asleep, as well as Drakken and Monty being scolded by the teacher.

But the worst part of this whole plot was that she wouldn't get to fight with Kimmie this time. In fact, if everything worked out according to plan, she wouldn't get to fight with Kimmie ever again. It was ironic how disheartening that idea was to her, considering that was her purpose for being in the past. Still, when dealing with Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, there was always the chance chance a time portal could appear behind her and they would be trading punches, kicks, and witty barbs like they'd done for years.

Unfortunately, she didn't think it was really going to happen. If this had been any other time, Kim would have already been there and they would be locked in a fierce battle. But considering Kim didn't have a time monkey of her own, and without it, it was impossible for Kim to make it. Besides, even if Kimmie's tecno nerd somehow managed to make her a time machine, it wouldn't do her any good, if she kept fight like she did in their last few fights.

It was pretty depressing actually. She'd been looking forward to fighting with the redhead in order to work off the frustration of having to work with the three stooges, but Kim just wasn't with it. She had no doubt it was the sidekicks fault, since he wasn't even there for the first two fights. She figured they had broken up, but unfortunately, they showed up together for the final fight. She supposed that meant they decided to try and work things out. It was really sad to see someone as good as Kimmie getting soft over a boy, especially one like stoppable.

With a heavy sigh, Shego laid her head down on the picnic table, not caring that her dark locks spilled over her head. If Kim was going to get that pathetic over a stupid fight with her – with the buffoon, then she was probably doing the redhead a favor. Still – she'd have given just about anything for last good fight with Kimmie. Sighing deeply again, Shego closed her eyes and began to imagine what her last fight with Kimmie should have been like. Due to how boring her day was and the pleasantness of her thoughts, Shego soon found herself fast asleep.

Not long after she fell asleep, the preschoolers were allowed outside for recess. Most of the kids, including Kim, quickly made their way to either the playground or the field to play ball. Amongst the shier kids who didn't were Ron, who found a quiet spot along the fence, and Marcela, who decided to sit in the shade near the picnic tables.

Kim was happy. After having been picked on all day by those mean boys, she finally had the chance to have fun. After waiting a bit, it was finally her turn to play with the ball. Looking around at the other kids who were playing with the bouncy balls, she noted that most of the other kids were either passing the ball to each other, or bouncing it against a wall. Looking around for someone to play with, she frowned as she realized she would have to play by herself. Her dad had told her she would make a friend, but all she'd met were bullies. So now, not 0nly did she have to play by herself, but she didn't want to bounce a ball against a wall, that looked boring.

After thinking for a minute though, her smiled returned to her as she realized what she could do. She could try to learn soccer moves! She'd actually had lots of exposure to soccer at home on tv. Her father really liked watching soccer... sort of anyway.

Kim wasn't very old, but she was old enough to know her father could be very silly at times. His fascination with watching soccer was a very good example of this. It wasn't that watching soccer was bad, because she loved to watch it with him. No, what made her father silly, was that he would watch soccer on the Spanish channel.

She never really understood much of what she was watching, but it looked fun. She remembered asking him one day what they were saying, and he said he didn't know. So she asked him why he watched soccer in Spanish, if he didn't understand it. He told her he watched it because of the really funny way the announcers would yell the word "goal" when a point was scored. Well that and because of some weird story about his old friend Drew.

Still, while she didn't understand the Drew story, she did like the way those people shouted goal. So she decided to try and learn how to play soccer. Maybe one day she'll get really good and someone will shout goal for her!

With that thought in mind, Kim began practicing her soccer skills. She was practicing kicking the ball up and bouncing it off her, when she suddenly kicked it wrong and sent the ball rolling toward the fence. Kim ran happily toward the ball. Despite losing control of the ball, she felt as if she was getting a little bit better.

Her happy mood was suddenly spoiled, as the three boys who were bothering her all day unexpectedly reappeared. Once again, they started being really mean to her and took the ball away, even though it was her turn. She was mercifully saved from being picked on further, when a blond boy came to her rescue. She didn't understand what he was talking about, but he did get those mean boys away from her.

As she walked away she felt so extremely sad. Her parents had promised her she'd have fun and make a friend, but so far she'd only been picked on. She felt like crying. Why did her parents send her here? She wanted to be home with her little sister. Why did those boys have to be so mean to her anyway? She hadn't even done anything to them to make them pick on her. Just like they were picking on that blond headed kid who came to help her.

That thought made her stop. That boy came to help her, and yet she was leaving him to be picked on by those bullies. After being picked on all day, she decided that she didn't like the idea of anyone else getting the same treatment. Especially, if it was happening because of her.

Those bullies needed a taste of their own medicine. Angrily, Kim turned and ran back toward the bullies. A quick leap, and her flying foot smashed the weird blue kid back. Then, however, the oddest thing happened. There was a soft click from where she had kicked him. Suddenly, a strange beam of green light began to shine from his pocket, in the direction of the picnic tables.

Kim was so surprised by the light, that it allowed Monty, the hairy kid, to jump on her. Thankfully, Duff Killigan, the fat kid in the skirt, choose that moment to attack. With Monty still on her back, Kim turned, so that Killigan hit Monty instead of her. Once she heard Monty's hiss of pain, she began spinning round, until she somehow managed to launch Monty off her back and straight and Killigan.

Turning back toward Drakken, the blue boy, she saw him trying to punch her. Kim ducked under his swing and grabbed his outstretched arm. Using his arm as leverage, she spun him around a few times, before let him go. Drakken stumbled about for a few seconds and stumbled into his friends, just as they were starting to get back up. Backing up, Kim got a good running start before jumping on top of the pile of bullies.

As soon as she got off of them, the three boys quickly began running toward the school gates. Kim smiled. She had paid those boys back for all the mean things they did to her all day long. That would teach them not to be mean to her or anyone else ever again.

That thought gave Kim pause. Remembering the boy that tried to come to her rescue, Kim turned to look for him. She was surprised to find him standing near by with the red ball in hand. "Did that one kid have have opposable toes?" he asked, as he handed her the ball.

Not knowing what he just asked her, she decided not to be mean and simply took the ball he was offering her. "You're weird, but I like you. Thanks for helping me with those bullies. My name's Kim, Kim Possible."

"I'm Ron Stoppable. Want to be friends?"

Kim smiled at him. "Ok. Sure! Wanna play together?" She was excited. Her dad had been right, she had made a friend. As they happily played together, Kim never noticed the green light or the three bullies growing older, before they disappeared into a red circle in the ground.

Marcela was playing with her dolls under a tree not far from the picnic tables. While she didn't have anyone to play with, she didn't really mind. She'd already learned how to have fun by herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to play with someone, but she was too shy to ask someone to play with her and no one ever asked her to play with them. So she just learned how to have fun playing by herself.

Besides, she wasn't completely by herself right now, there was a pretty lady with really light skin and long black hair sitting at the nearby picnic tables. She wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep. While her face was turned toward her, it looked like her eyes were closed. But that didn't necessarily mean that she was asleep. Sometimes, her mother sat just like her and somehow, she could still see everything she was doing. So maybe this lady could do that too.

Marcela paused from her doll playing to look closer at the lady. The main thing that stuck out was her long, dark, wavy hair, just like her aunt Shonda. Of all her aunts, uncles, and even cousins, she loved her aunt Shonda the best. Whenever her aunt Shonda came to visit, she would always play with her. All of her cousins always said they were too old to play with a little kid like her. But her aunt Shonda, who was even older than them, always played with her.

As she looked at the looked at the lady that reminded her of her favorite aunt, Marcela made a wish that she could make a friend that would play with her just like her aunt Shonda. Just then, a bright green light surrounded the pale lady and to her amazement, the dark haired lady began to shrink. Within a few seconds, she had become a kid just like her! Could that the answer to her wish? She had, after all, just made a wish to have someone to play with like her aunt. And then, the lady who already reminded her of her aunt, suddenly became a kid just like her. It was just unbelievable. It just had to to be her wish come true.

For the next several minutes, Marcela tried to work up the courage to approach the new girl. Slowly but surely, Marcela stood up and began to approaching the dark haired girl. She'd almost reached her, when she heard a girl shout. "Look out!" Marcela stopped instantly and just barely avoided being hit by a red bouncy ball. Unfortunately, the ball bounced past her and hit the sleeping girl on the picnic table.

In her dream, Shego was having the time of her life. She was across the street from the day care watching Drakken, Killigan and Monkey Fist making fools of themselves, when Kimmie suddenly showed up behind her. Shego smiled at the cheerleader, before they began their usual round of trading banter. Quicker than usual however, the two of them took their battle stances.

Both of them knew how important this would be, after all, it would be their last time together. Because of that, neither of them wanted to rush things. Unlike their previous encounters, this one would be meaningful.

Things began slowly and tentatively, it was almost as if there were their first time all over again. A kick here, a probing punch there, both of them were seemingly trying to relearn the others limits. But while they wanted to take things slowly, they both knew they wouldn't be able to keep that slow of a pace for very long. It was unfortunately too slow for them. Instead of taming the urge to pick up the pace, it only seemed to heighten their desire to return to their normal intensity. It was was like offering a teaspoon of water to a man in the desert. You know it won't quench your thirst, yet your compelled to drink it anyway. That's what it was like for them. They knew it wouldn't be enough for them, but they continued to try to savor it by prolonging it as much as they could.

For several long minutes, they continued to fight both themselves and their inner desires. Finally, despite all her effort, Kim could no longer contain it. A feral sound came from Kimmie's lips, as she suddenly and relentlessly assaulted her with several devastating combos of kicks and punches. Kim's final kick, a spinning roundhouse, sent her sailing back several feet. She landed harshly on the her back and skidded another few feet on the rough cement, before finally coming to a stop. She quickly tried standing back up, but was tackled halfway up.

As she looked into the redhead's minty eyes, she realized that Kim needed this just as much as she herself did. Seeing the desperation in the eyes of the girl above her, Shego knew the time to hold back was over. A heartbeat later, Kim resumed her savage assault. This time, however, Shego was prepared. Bucking her hips upward into the lithe cheerleader straddling her, she managed to push Kim off of her. She had just enough time to light up, before she and Kim were going at it again at their usual pace.

Kim jumped high and closed the distance between them. Without waisting a second, the redhead lashed out with a high kick. She leaned back to avoid the kick and immediately countered with a plasma covered fist. Kim blocked the punch with a strike to the wrist, just below the dangerous plasma flow. An extremely dangerous move, since this time Shego wasn't holding back at all. She was unleashing the full untapped power of her deadly plasma. In a normal fight Kim would have quickly tried to widen the distance between them, when she unleashed her plasma. Often this would result with her having chasing Kim around. This time however, Kim was obviously tired of playing hard to get. She obviously wasn't intimidated by the fact that at this level of power, even the slightest of grazes could be deadly for her.

To prove it, Kim stepped in closer, closely followed by an uppercut. Shego, anticipating a distancing attack, was unable to defend herself against the unexpected move. Once again, Kim didn't waist so much as a second, before she unleashed another of her devastating spin kicks, that sent Shego twirling to the concrete. Shego quickly recovered from the cheerleader's dizzying strike and was about to get up, when a shadow fell over her. Looking up she saw Kim in the air, foot extended in jump kick position, and was quickly descending upon her. Rolling out of the way, She quickly lit up again and slashed at the nearby lamppost.

For the first time since their fight turned serious, the tide turned in favor of Shego, as to halt her advance in order to avoid the falling street lamp. Hands glowing green, moved into close range of the redhead, where she she held the advantage. Shego swung viscously at her rival forcing the cheerleader to flip away from her scalding hands. Shego smirked as she gave chase to the fleeing redhead.

It was an amazing feeling of exhilaration she felt as she chased after Kim. Her attacks always just barely missed. No doubt, she'd get close enough to make her cloths feel freshly ironed, but still not even singe a single fiber. While most would likely be angered or frustrated at always just missing, to her it was thrilling! Not that she always felt that way. In fact at first it frustrated her as well, until one day she had an epiphany. She realized the reason she could never hit Kim, was because they were equals, and this game of keep away they played was her proof. Had it been anyone else she was chasing, she would have easily caught them. On the same token, if it had been anyone else chasing Kimmie, the redhead would also easily escape. Not only that, should the situation reverse itself where Kim was the one chasing her, she knew that she would also just barely be able to escape the cheerleader.

Still, while the chase was exciting enough, the actual fight was still much more pleasurable. So it came as no surprise when Kimmie, suddenly switched from evading blows to delivering them as well. The change came when jumping to avoid yet another near miss, Kim managed to reverse her flip and jumped toward a nearby wall. Using the wall as leverage to push off from, she turned her flip into a jump kick. Shego barely blocked blocked the sudden reversal kick and countered with her flaming fists. Kim ducked under the fist and attempted to trip her. Jumping over the girl to avoid her trip, Shego lashed out the moment she landed. Kim, however, was ready for her and easily deflected her kick and came at her with her own kick.

On and on, they continued fighting. each pouring themselves completely into their fight. Little by little, minute by minute, their fight somehow managed to get a little faster and a little more intense. This would be their last time together and neither of them wanted to ruin it by holding back. Unlike any of their previous times, there wouldn't be anyone to get in their way nor would there be any dirty tricks or secret gadgets to catch each other of guard. No, this time, it would be just her and Kimmie.

So they continued fighting and gaining intensity. Soon, as they traded blows faster and harder then they'd ever done, Shego realized this was it! This was the moment they'd both been craving. Nothing else mattered right now, except the two of them battling it out. She lost herself in the feelings that Kim was causing in her. Looking at the redhead, she could tell that Kimmie was feeling the same high she was. There was nothing she could think of to compare what she was feeling. Best of all, the longer she and Kimmie fought, the more intense the feeling became. Each punch, each kick, even the near misses and blocks, spurred them on and kept building the feelings higher and higher.

The climax of their ardent fight began, when Shego managed to solidly hit Kim, just shy of her left temple with her glowing hands. Somehow, while it knocked Kimmie silly, it, oddly enough, left her completely unmarred. Ignoring that small irregularity, Shego straddled the cheerleader and brought a blazing fist near her face.

"Well Princess, that was one hell of a fight, but I guess it's time to end this. Kim tried to kick Shego off of her, but she was obviously too drained from the fight to be effective. She smirked at the redhead thrashing about beneath her and lowered her head to mere inches from Kimmie's ears. "Give it up Pumpkin, its time to come clean. Admit you lost. Say it Kimmie, say that I beat you. That of all those you tried, I was the one who finally got you."

Kimmie stopped trying to fight her. Kim's mint colored eyes staring upward intensely at her own emerald eyes, before she finally closing them with a deep sigh. "I – you – Shego ..."

Suddenly, she was feeling nervous. After all those years, Kimmie was finally going to admit it. They'd known since their first fight, but they'd both tried to ignore it. Now, as Kim opened her eyes, ready to admit the truth, she suddenly felt breathless with anticipation. This was it! "Shego – I..."

Shego's world suddenly shifted, as she felt a small sting of pain from the back of her head. Looking down, she was surprised to find a picnic table instead of the redheaded cheerleader. She was quite confused. How did Kimmie get away and why was she sitting at a picnic table? Her mind felt really hazy. Kim must have somehow manage to hit her in the head.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with the ball, it was an accident." Shego turned toward the voice and found herself looking at a vaguely familiar redhead head. It took her a few seconds for her muddy brain to recognize the redhead as Kim. For some reason, she looked different than she did a few seconds ago. Thinking it probably wasn't important, Shego didn't pay it much mind. Lighting her hands, Shego launched herself from the picnic table and onto Kim. There was no way she going going to let the redhead escape again. She was going to get a confession from Kimmie's lips and nothing was going to stop her.

"That was really sneaky of you Kimmie, but it's not gonna work. Your mine an..." It was at that point, that she realized a few things. The first was that her voice sounded weird. Secondly, her fist which should have been glowing a bright green – wasn't. Finally, the expression on the face of an oddly-young looking Kim was fearful. She might have expected any number of reactions. Anger, Defiance, self-assurance, acceptance, nervousness, maybe even excitement. But fear! That was completely and utterly wrong! Not only that, but why did Kim look so young?

Taking advantage of her momentary hesitation, Kim managed to get out from under Shego. "Why are you being so mean to me? I said I was sorry."

Why was Kimmie apologizing to her? Nothing was making any sense! Shego shook her head to clear it of the haze that was keeping her from understanding what was happening. She took a quick glance about her and rest her sight on the frightened Kim. Suddenly everything clicked into place. She remembered the trip through time and resting on the picnic table after getting tired of waiting on Drakken and friends. She must have fallen asleep and had another dream about fighting with Kim. That pretty much explained everything except . . . Shego quickly looked down and screamed. She was dressed in a green dress with puffy sleeves with a lighter green bow on the front. But more importantly, she was somehow turned into a preschooler! "Holy Shit! Dr. D, you are so dead when I get my hands on you!"

Kim and Ron both gasped. "You just said a bad word!" They said in unison.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Whatever princess," she said cringing at the sound of her own voice. "Where's the stupid blue boy and this idiot friends, who were picking you today?"

Seeing the look of shock plastered on Kimmie's face over just saying stupid and idiot, she turned to Ron who didn't seem as shocked. "How about you stoppable? Do you know where they went?"

"I saw them running across the street, after Kim beat them up for being bullies."

Shego couldn't help laughing. Even when she a preschooler, little Kimmie could still beat up those three morons. "Your a real piece of work princess, you know that? Anyway, I need to go find them before they do something really stupid. See you around princess."

She started heading for the school gates when she heard Ron speaking. "That maybe a bit hard to do."

Shego felt a knot form in stomach. "Why?"

"Well after they ran out of here, I saw a green an red light. I figure they were pulled over by the police or a truancy officer. They probably tried crossing the street without an adult to supervise. Not the smart move."

Shego suddenly felt her heart racing, her breath getting shallow and her knees weakening again, only this time it had nothing to do with Kimmie. Remembering the red colored light produced by the Tempus Simia, Shego angrily grabbed Ron. "Red light? Are you sure it was a red light?"

"Ya. I distinctly remember the swirling red light. I suppose it doesn't necessarily mean that they got arrested. A cop could have just been driving by, but that was my first thought."

Shego felt dizzy. They couldn't have left in the past. Could they? No! Drakken knew that he needed her. Then again . . . . Ever since joining up with Killigan and Monty, he started acting different. He kept making stupid comments about her being a sidekick, as if he were trying to prove himself in front of his loser friends. But really, he wasn't that stupid enough to leaver her behind. A freaking six your old beat the crap out of them without her. How could they even think they could win without her!

Then again . . . Dr. D was classified as a mad scientist, emphasis on the word mad. Not only that, but look at his friends. Killigan wanted to turn the world into his own personal golf course. And Monty, clearly the sanest of the group, was so obsessed with monkeys, that he had himself surgically altered to be one! Obviously common sense wasn't a priority with that group of dimwits! Without another thought, Shego ran out of the school grounds and began her search for her employer.


End file.
